


Phoenix

by Quantumcats



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 08:04:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quantumcats/pseuds/Quantumcats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You wake up with no idea where you are, but you're well aware that it hurts. Maybe the two denim-and-plaid-covered men in the room can explain?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phoenix

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress. I will update as often as I can, even in small pieces. :) Please let me know what you think!
> 
> sidenote: I used the pronoun "she" because I was originally writing this for a friend. But maybe others will enjoy as well! :) Not meant to discriminate against any male readers.

You awaken slowly, your head pounding.

“Hey, I think she’s awake.” You hear someone say. You notice a cool sensation on your forehead, and as you try to move, you don’t get far. Everything hurts.

“Hey, how do you feel?” You hear someone else ask. You’ve yet to open your eyes, not sure if you want to. But this voice sounds sweet, soothing. So you do.  
You can’t see much, your vision is a little blurry and your left eye won’t quite open fully.  
From what you can make out, this isn’t where you remember being last. It’s not your house, you’re damn sure of that, but you don’t recognize the odd colors of the decor at all.  
It smells musty, with a layer of half-assed air freshener. The bed you lay on can barely be called comfortable, but it passes as a place to sleep, you suppose.  
“You took quite a few hits back there. Can you…can you hear me?”  
You squeeze your eyes shut in pain, and to try to clear out some of the fuzziness. You blink a few times, beginning to be able to make out the form in front of you as it sits down at the foot of your bed. It was a man, tall as hell, with long brown hair. There was another man sitting on the other bed next to yours, elbows on his knees, hands clasped lazily.  
“Yeah….I can hear you…” You barely force out the words, your voice choking a bit.  
“Good. That’s a start.” The taller man looks at the other, shrugging.  
“I…Where…am I?” You ask, to no one in particular. The man on the other bed, voice low and gruff, answers.  
“The Copperhead Motel.”  
“Copperhead…?” You repeat back, his answer not helping much.  
“We’re about 40 miles out of Phoenix.” The man on your bed answers.  
“Phoenix?” You cough dryly, the faint taste of blood lingering in your throat.  
“Yeah.” He responds. “We, uh, we can explain that one.”  
“Wait, wait, who are you?” You ask. Your voice is slowly returning.  
“Well, uh, I guess we weren’t properly introduced. Not with all the chaos last night. I’m Sam. And this is my brother, Dean.” The other man raised a hand in greeting.  
“Hi.” He said, with a sly smile and nod.

"...chaos? Wh-what happened?" You move your arm to place your right hand on your forehead, investigating that cool sensation. Every muscle complains as you do. You find that a cold, wet cloth had been draped across your skin, as if to soothe a fever. You drop your arm again.  
The two men look at each other, at a loss for words. They manage what seems to be an entire conversation without one syllable spoken between them. Shrugs, wide eyes, shifting brows, and nods. Finally, the man on the other bed pushes himself off of the mattress. "I'll uh, I'll get you some water. Sam'll explain. Right Sammy?" Dean says, giving Sam a cheesy grin as he walked over to the kitchen area. Sam watches him go, and turns back to you, a look of sympathy on his face.  
"Uhhh....well..." Sam tries. You hear him say, more to himself, "How the hell do I even..."  
"What? What happened? Will someone tell me SOMETH-" You raise your voice as much as you can, but you end up coughing instead. The sudden heaving of your chest hurts as if it were being struck with a sledgehammer. The momentum forces you to sit up and lean forward a bit, the cloth from your head falling into your lap. You feel the weight lift from the bed and suddenly there is a hand on your back. A comforting gesture.

"Dean, water." Sam barely looks away from you as he calls over to the kitchen, where the other man still tried to avoid the conversation. Dean returns to the two of you, handing you the glass of water. He sits back down where he was before, wearing a slightly lesser form of Sam's sympathetic look on his face.  
You bring the glass to your lips. You try to ignore the fight your muscles put up and the rather imperfect taste of the water. Anything is better than the dry bitterness that has been holding onto your tongue since you awoke, though, and you drink the whole glass. Sam takes the glass from you and sets it on the night table, and then he also returns to his previous perch, at the foot of your bed.  
You sit up a little more, resting your back against the headboard. You note the tight feeling on your left thigh above the knee. It's wrapped in bandages, you suspect, since it also hurts in the same spot. You ask them again, "What happened? What happened to me?" You gesture to your whole body in a small movement. They remained silent yet again.  
"God, man, we gotta tell her." Dean says to Sam.  
"Yeah, but how, exactly?" Sam responds.  
"....Whoawhoawhoa tell me what? I'm getting tired of you two dancing around it. ANSWER ME."  
"Okay! okay...." Dean pauses. "You were turned. We uh, me and my brother saved you."  
"Turned? What the hell does that mean? Saved me from what?"  
Dean scrunches his face, anticipating your response, and answers, "....Vampires....?"  
Your face dropped. Vampires? Did you hear that right? "...I'm sorry?"  
"Vampires. We uh, we saved you from them." Dean responds.  
Sam chimes in, "We saved you from becoming one."

...


End file.
